Riding Comfortable
by spazzgirl
Summary: this was a terrible idea, but the thought of taking her on that table was just too tempting


**Riding Comfortable**

 **So I had this** _ **real**_ **sudden urge to write Romanogers smut after watching the Civil War trailer, especially when they're at the conference room, and Steve sitting at the head gave me CEO vibes. And I'm just sitting there like "I bet Nat gets CEO vibes from Steve and they probably have hot sex on that table." So then this came into my mind but haven't really gotten the chance to actually write it.**

 **This is like one of those things that won't leave your mind until you actually write it, so here we are.**

 **Summary:** _this was a terrible idea, but the thought of taking her on that table was just too tempting_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **This is just pure smut, so it's PWP, expect nothing less and nothing more.**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Song used: Talk Dirty to Me by Jason Derulo_

Walking through the halls of the newest Avengers headquarters, Steve felt his phone vibrating in his pants. Taking the device out, he received a text message.

' _Conference meeting, now ;)'_

The super soldier chuckled knowing who had sent him the text. Picking his pace up a bit, the doors opened slide open and noticed no one was in there room. Of course he'd be the first to arrive because he was Captain America and Captain America always arrives before anyone else. Taking a seat at the head of the table, because he's Captain America, and waited for everyone else. A few minutes passed and still no one else showed up, after a couple of minutes passed, Steve heard the door open.

"So nice of you to join me," he greeted as he spun the chair and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

Standing in front of him was Natasha Romanoff, her hair in a wavy style, wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants, and black heels. Black Widow taking on the Natalia Rushman persona she used when she was keep track of Tony.

"Na-Nat?" The blond was completely speechless, rendered into a blubbering mess as he took in of what she was wearing.

"What, don't like what I'm wearing," she made her way towards the captain. Her hips swaying and took a predatory gait. "After all this all just business." Nat then leaned over and caressed his arm. "So let's get down to it, shall we captain?"

Steve let out a shaky breath before speaking, "So I'm guessing there's no meeting?"

"Of course there is, just a private one," she pulled out a small remote control and pressed a button. The door was locked and blinds came down, covering the glass windows and activating the soundproof system(it was a good thing it was late in the afternoon and mostly everyone went home and that there was no cameras in the room). "So how about it Steve," she purred.

He grinned, knowing what her game was. "So you really want me to take you on this table eh?"

"Oh it's been a dream of mine ever since I saw you sitting at this chair during our first meeting. Got me all worked up seeing you all serious."

Steve pulled her down into his lap and the two engaged in a heated and passionate kiss. She moaned as his hands were making their way towards her body. Rubbing her sides, his left hand cupping her ass while his right stroked her neck. Nat began to unbutton her shirt and dropped it to the side. Steve then proceeded to take her bra off and dropped it to where her shirt was. She purred as his right hand cupped her breast. The tip spilling through his fingers as he massaged it. A man escaped her lips as his own began to leave kisses all over her neck.

Nat shuddered as he left a hickey on her neck, claiming her as his own.

"Claiming me the primal way, husband?"

Steve basically grinned against her neck, "You know it wife," he pulled her wedding ring out of her pants and placed it on her hand, while Nat did the same.

No one knew that Captain America was secretly married to Black Widow.

"You're overdressed," she growled as she tugged the hem of his blue long sleeve shirt.

"Impatient," he tsked and took his shirt off, "shit," he responded as Nat began to stroke his chest.

Nat rolled her hips as she brought her secret lover into another kiss. He moaned as their chests rubbed against one another, but then growled as she was palming his erection.

"Tease."

She mewled as he squeezed her ass, "Impatient," she said back.

Steve spun the chair and placed Nat on the table, growling as her hair was spread out, her body flushed. The red head arched her back as he took her left breast into his mouth and began to nip and suck on it. Her hands stroking his back, praising him on his ministrations. He groaned against her chest as she rubbed against him.

"Steve please," she wanted him to touch her where she needed him.

"You're so pretty when you beg," he whispered against her lips and then proceeded to go down south.

His lips kissing from her neck all the way down to her tone stomach. He teased a bit, playing with the elastic of her dress pants, and then took off her heals. Nat mewled as he massaged the ankle bone of her right foot. Steve then proceeded to take her pants off, slowly unbuttoning it. She arched her hips up, allowing to take both pants and thong off, he moaned as she wore that red lacy thong of hers.

"Tease," he growled.

"I never play fair," she smirked back as she leaned on her elbows.

Once she was stripped bare, Steve laid kisses on her right ankle all the way up to the apex of her thigh. He kissed around her dripping core, her hips bucking wanting his lips on her pussy. Steve licked the slit causing his wife to shudder in delight. His tongue making its way inside of her heated arousal. His index finger then replaced his tongue as his mouth began to suck on her clit. Adding his middle finger, he curled both fingers inside, causing the woman before to come undone on his fingers. Pulling his fingers out, Steve moaned at the taste of the red head.

"FUCK!" The super soldier cursed as Nat took him in her mouth.

She was always quick when it came to unzipping him and freeing his arousal. He looked down and nearly buckled over, the sight itself was to behold. Sitting on the conference table as she sucked him, this was an image that would burn in his memory forever. His left hand burying itself in her hair as she continued to please him. Steve was letting out a string of curses the moment she cupped his balls and began to massage them. He placed his right hand on head and began to face fuck her. Knowing this was going to happen, Nat relaxed her throat, allowing to take more of his length in.

"Shit, Nat!" Steve threw his head back as he came inside of her mouth.

Nat moaned at the taste of him entering her mouth, pulling back, she happily hummed and then sucked on the tip. Once she felt more of his come coming out, she used it to lubricate his still hardened cock. Having enough, Steve leaned over causing her to lay back down on the table. As they kissed, they could taste of each other's juices on their lips and tongue. The combination of their juices concocting a delightful taste.

"Do you still want me to fuck you on this table?"

"Oh god yes," she arched her back as the tip of his throbbing length teased her entrance.

Standing up, Steve aligned himself and slowly pushed into her heat. Nat moaned as he filled her up, a shiver ran down her spine as he filled her to the hilt. Holding her hips, the blond began to move at a slow pace but would randomly move at a much faster pace. He moaned as her hands her all over his chest and pulled him down for another kiss. Steve's hands left her hips as made their way towards her breasts, playing and teasing them. Nat moaned as she could feel his balls smacking against her ass as he changed his pace. Steve was going rougher and faster, he growled against her skin as her walls were tightening around him.

She whimpered as he pressed against her cervix. A moan escaped her lips as she came undone, with a couple of more thrusts, Steve followed, his hot seeds filling her up. As he pulled out, he sat down on the chair panting a bit.

"I hope you're not done," opening his eyes he watched as Nat touched herself, pushing his hot come further inside of her walls, "because I'm not."

"Babe, with you, I'm never done." He responded as he stroke his cock until it was fully erect.

Licking her lips, she got up from the table and then straddled his hips, taking his hard girth in her hands and began to sink down on him. A moan escaped her lips as he filled her a lot more in this position. The moment Nat rolled her hips, Steve let out a low groan and cupped her ass. She began to move up and down in a quicker pace. Dark blue eyes watched her breasts bounce, growling, he took on in his mouth and began to bite down.

With her left hand holding Steve against her chest, her right made its way between them and began to rub her clit furiously. Pulling away from her breast, he looked up and moaned at the sight. Nat's body completely flushed and losing herself in the intense pleasure.

"God you're so beautiful," looking down at her husband she gave him a sultry smile.

"I can say the same thing to you too," wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Their tongues fighting for dominance as she continued to move against him. Angling her hips a bit, she won as Steve broke away, allowing Nat to leave her own marks on him. Her nails digging harshly in his back as he began to thrust his hips up, synching their movements. Showing off her flexibility, Nat brought her right leg up and placed it on his shoulder. Steve moaned aloud at her action and responded by holding her hips and slamming her hard down on him.

Another leg followed, thus allowing him to press against her cervix each time. Her arms finding purchase on his biceps as he continued his rough movements. Nat arched her back as she came, her juices squirting, splashing all over their body and dripping down. Steve followed as he came hard inside of her, his own seeds coating their thighs. Slowly she brought her legs down and nuzzled his chest.

"I don't think I'll be able to look at this table the same again."

Nat couldn't help but laugh in agreement.

 **END**

 **Yay for kinky desk sex!**


End file.
